parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline 21) Investigation is almost completen and almost get killed
17/3/17 Later, he speaks something to Dani and Abigail (their conversation might not be important to the plot). He slaps Abigail ass. " You slap my ass, i will tell your wife that!" In the evening, he comes to Abigail room, persuade her to tell him some further information "With this chip, they could kill billions of people" He also state his suspection to Abigail that Orion used her to set him up. Finally, Abigail admits that she is forced to lure him to the trap, if she hadn;t done that, the Orion could have killed her parents. She cries a lot and says that she can;t stop, can;t run away from the Orion. nobody can stop the Orion... Later, they found the dead body of Ava..... Dani and Abigail know that James did that " She tried to kill me, she is a bad girl... you two should be careful with yours staff..." While speaking in the corner, another Ava come in their away and holding a silencer in her hands. Dani and Abigail stay away. James and ava now are facing to each other like 2 cowboys. they pull out their guns and shot to each other, non bullet hit them and they both run away form the shooting range. James and ava keep shooting to each other but no bullet hit them. Then James comes inside Abigail room, takes the keys of her airplane (it means stealing her keys) and runs aways. He manages to steal her airplane in the hangar and runs away from the safehouse. He knows that now he is wanted all over the planet That night, he landed his airplane some where in the dessert region and sleep inside The next morning, he contacts with Julie. After speaking for a while, Julie persuade him to a Orion substation as this is the only safe place for him Then he enters this substation. While speaking to Julie, she poisoned him by her nail and makes him unconscious "Sorry, J, i have no choices" Then James wakes up as being tied in the chair in a while room... The voice speak out, speaking some details.....Then both Abigail and Julie come inside, this voice force them to kill shoot James. Having no choices, they both shoot James 2 times. J closes his eyes, blood come out from his bullet wound and looks as he is death. 2 girls feel sad and leave the room. After a while, a few soldiers come inside. They untie James and about to bring his body. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and attack the soldier and finally, manage to kill all soldiers. Then he runs out the room and starts to attack the soldier outside Meanwhile, 2 girls are in the elevator, the elevator suddenly stops working, their ipad are blocked too, they can;t access, the boom count down as it;s about to explode. 2 girls know that James is still survive as they check what happen in the camera. Having no choice, they call J for help as they make the call through the speaker. After finishing the soldier outside, James run to they elevator to help. He breaks the elevator door, and jump down to try to bring 2 girls to the upper floor. He use laser gun steal from death soldier to cut the elevator floor, then he push 2 girls upside. Then they all manage to run out before the elevator explode. Then James keep having gun fight with the guards in the building.Finally they manage to survive after an explosio that finally wipe out the floor. Finally, he says goodbye with 2 girls and keeps on his adventure/investigation He checks an ATM with his planted chip. Meanwhile, Ava is now hired to kill James. While watching James checking in the ATM, Ava sees that James is suddenly fall in the ground and start convulsing. Ava quickly runs to James and help him J wakes up in a LETHAL LADIES safe house with his painful body. Ava comes in and they speak something The next day, J secretly leave the building. After a few more investigation, he knows where Abigial is. THis night, he arrives at her place and infiltrate inside. That night, Abigail inform J about the appear of Mabus next morning in one of their station. That night, they both have sex to each other. The next morning. James arrive at Mabus station, he comes inside. As what Abigail said, Mabus appears with a [ Lisa Ann] naked with a royal cloak cover her back, this [ lisa ann] is also holding a fork (like Poseidon's fork). Then James speaks to Mabus before Mabus attend a meeting. Mabus state that he will never ingite all chips as what the intelligence state. He doesn;t control this act. A super computer that has already been developed created the "planted chip to people" algorithm. This computer follow the human being evolution formula. After a few speak to James, Mabus come to his conference hall. Then J and Lisa Ann keep speaking a few more. Then Lisa takes James to another station. After a while, this station is putted in the emergency state as rockets are about to attack this station. All staff 're on their ways to leave, but J can;t find his way to escape. Finally, the rocket blow up the station, this cause J injured and almost death. He wakes up in a spaceship on the way back to the Earth Finally, he founds himself embedded in the recovery pool in Italy (Illuminati is in their). Then James has conversation with Illuminati boss outside, then they give him a mission In the mission, James has some nice gun fights, canoe chase, car chase. There also include gun fights in the conference, where terrorist disguise as cop..... Later a building floor is blown up. Italy intel quickly tracking the ignition to the latop J has left. Meanwhile, he escape after hanging himself in a rope after the collision of the terrorist helicopter to the police station building. Then he jumps down to the floor and escape News outlet that J is now a terrorist that cause the building blow up. ------ Later he escape to America. CIA now know that he is terrorist. He hides in Eva safe house. include special PLOT Eva reveals to J the current seperation in Orion (State in Storyline22) She also tolds James to join her for building a new organization to go against the Orion as she states the internal purging in Orion is just like a mafia organization. She wants her own organization to control things. of special plot Further investigation in CIA revealed some secret of James as he haven;t worked for CIA for years, there are illegal acces to CIA database from his building. Having no choices, J has to escape to Arius. A few days later, Susan leave too. They quickly join together in his safe house in Arius Meanwhile, in Erin office, an intelligence officer threaten Erin to directly investigate J or he would kill all of her colleagues, he also states that J is a terrorist, reveals some of his dirty information.... After a few days with Susan in his Arius safehouse (also included some fucking), Erin managed to find James in his safehouse with Susan. Later the Hobrinuk border invasion broke out then Erin and Susan are both evacuated.... but actually Erin is evacuted to a space station of CIA and keeps on her investigation.... Category:Storyline Category:Action&Adventure